Metal Sonic vs Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9
Metal Sonic vs Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs My life as a teenage robot! ''two robotic fighters designed to be the ultimate creation of their worlds and equipped with more weapons and gadgets then any other machine warrior before them, will Metal Sonic spin dash through Jenny or will XJ-9 be two swift for the fastest robot alive!?'' Intro '''Boomstick: while in real life they're good for helping you out when you're in need of fun or actual help, fiction has taught us just how far humans thirst for experimentation and robotics can go, for better or for worse. Wiz: and while there will always be robots from good to great, there's always one made who's skills and abilities put all others to shame like in the case of these two ultimate creations. Boomstick: Metal Sonic, the robotic doppelganger of Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: and Jenny Wakeman, the teenage robot savior of earth. Boomstick: he's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons,Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Metal Sonic Wiz: throughout his many years and even decades spent attempting to conquer the world and create a new robotic global empire, it's pretty safe to say that Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik hasn't had much luck in this particular field. Boomstick: yeah, but why though, I mean sure he's a little mentally unstable and a bit overconfident at times, but seriously, the guy's got an entire robot army at his command, a fleet of battle cruisers with enough ammo to make even me nervous, and the best of his inventions are weapons with enough power to blow up entire solar systems! how the hell does this guy keep losing so much? Wiz: valid arguments boomstick, and at the center of all his devious devices of destruction failures lie one single obstacle in his path that he can never get rid of, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: yep, for as long as these two have been around, whenever Eggman's got a new scheme hatching for world or universeal domination, Sonic always shows up to ruin his plans, mostly thanks in part to his cocky attitude, and insane speed. Wiz: despite the constant defeat at the hands of the Hedgehog, Eggman never gave up on his mission and promised that one day he would finally defeat his arch-rival in some form or another, but if he couldn't beat him with brute force and brains, what else was there? Boomstick: then one day after losing to him for another millionth time, Eggman thought of one idea that was just crazy enough to work. Wiz: instead of creating robots in the image of himself, or rather how he saw himself, strong, intimidating and without mercy, he would create a new ultimate creation that capitalized on Sonic's key factors of winning, speed, power and creativity. Boomstick: with this new goal in mind, Eggman began the long and hard process of creating a robot tough enough to not only stand against Sonic, but surpass him, which i guess means he took all of his other robot plans, dumped them in the trash and basically decided to copy and paste a new Sonic. Wiz: after several months of designing, modifying and building Eggman had finally achieved his goal and created the crown jewel to the Eggman empire, Metal Sonic had been born. Boomstick: wait, so he just created a doppelganger of Sonic and called it metal, didn't he learn his lesson the first time when he made one of these copy bots? Wiz: the correct word is Badniks,and yes it's true Metal was not the first or last creation of Dr. Eggman's in an attempt to replicate the powers of Sonic and his friends. Boomstick: I'll say, there's been Mecha Sonic, Silver Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, the Shadow Androids, and a bunch more that nobody cares about. Wiz: but Metal Sonic was no ordinary machine built in the image of the speedy hedgehog, unlike the others Eggman had taken everything that had worked with the previous models and molded it into one ultimate creation, along with the power and speed to surpass Sonic's own. Boomstick: on his first mission against his speedy rival, Metal was sent to kidnap Amy Rose and use her as bait for a trap for Sonic, which he fell for because hey, if running really fast could get me through any problem I'd probably do it too. Wiz: upon meeting face to face, Metal challenged Sonic to see which of the two was really the fastest, and so it all came down to one fateful battle, the battle that Metal had been preparing for his entire existence, the moment when he would finally prove his worth as the true ultimate creation. Boomstick: excpet he lost, seriously way to get everyone hyped for nothing. Wiz: despite his edge in speed and power, Metal was ultimately outmatched by Sonic thanks to the one power that absolutely nothing in fiction can stand against.. Boomstick: what power? Chaos? Ki? Spiral? Chakra? for the love of god what is it!? Wiz: the power of the plot. Boomstick: oh yeah, guess that does make sense. but despite losing the battle for yet another day, Eggman didn't let that slow him down, he scraped up what was left of Metal Sonic, got him back to the lab and just kept on making him more powerful with every time he got the shit kicked out of him. Wiz: Metal never stayed down for long and with every defeat at the hands of Sonic he would return with more power then before and much more drive to put the fastest thing alive down for good, and with the skills and strength that he has, he's more then capable of doing so. Boomstick: Metal Sonic more then lives up to his name, his internal and external alloy is a super durable and adaptable metal, it's tough enough to shake off hits from some of the best fighters around like Knuckles and even Shadow with barely a dent in it. Wiz: his core power supply comes from the his internal engine, which can both output and absorb massive amounts of energy from chaos and super emeralds, though he does have a limit to how much he can absorb depending on what form he's in at the time. and if he ever runs low on power he can always charge his core and generate more, so he's not likely to ever run low on energy midfight, Boomstick: as for weapons he's got a chest laser mounted in his center which can fire a bolt of energy at high speeds, and if he needs to he can amp up the beam for even more power and a bigger blast, the black shield encapsulates him inside a defense matrix which is pretty much indestructible and the burst shield surrounds him in small energy field to knock opponents back if he's ever cornered. Wiz: but the two of Metal's abilities which stand out most above the others would have to be the V. Maximum Overdrive and the Copycat ability. Boomstick: with V. Maximum Overdrive he can overload his own systems and circuitry to literally quadruple his speed and multiply his already overpowered strength and power. Wiz: and with the Copycat ability Metal can scan any opponent organic or not and replicate their own abilities to be used himself, these include copying Chroma Camo from Espio, which completely cloaks him in invisibility and leaves him undetectable from night vision, sonar and infrared tracking. the telekinetic powers of Silver's ESP, the Light Speed dash from his rival Sonic, and the oh so famous Chaos Control from Shadow which can slow down and even stop time itself Boomstick: how the hell did Eggman manage to add that feature into his systems? Wiz: while Metal can scan and copy any ability used by an individual he sometimes finds it difficult to manage the ability to the same power of it's original owner, tough this hasn't stopped him from fighting to the same capabilities of them in the past. Boomstick: but Metal Sonic's not just about fancy abilities to keep him going in a fight, he's got strength, speed and durability way above sonic's own and has more then enough fist to fist combat techniques up his metal arms to take on any freedom fighting creature dumb enough to get in his way. Wiz: and thanks to his mysterious alloy Metal has the ability to morph and adapt his form to cope with any foe or obstacle he's faced with, including mimicking his creator Dr. Eggman to fool Sonic and his friends into a trap and launching a nuclear missile to destroy all organic life on the face of the planet. Boomstick: and thanks to being a duplication of Sonic Metal's most notable trait would definitely be his absurd speed, he's gone fast enough to breach the planets atmosphere and fly into orbit and outpace Sonic when he was going all out. Wiz: and yet all of that pales into comparison to what happened after the fight took place, after a hard fought battle with Sonic Eggman ordered Metal Sonic to fly from the current planet he was on to Eggman's base on another planet, the distance between these two was about 3.2 trillion miles and Metal was able to fly the between in just 15 seconds, that's over 779,000,000,000 mph, that's over 1689x the speed of light, and this was a battle damaged weakened Metal Sonic, his own thrusters were barely functioning at the time, so his real top speed would most likely be much faster then this. Boomstick: jesus, no wonder this guy was able to beat Sonic and his friends a few times, you could barely see this guy coming. Wiz: well most of Sonic's victories at the hands of Metal have been because of help from his friends or the aid of one of his super forms. Boomstick: and speaking of super forms, Sonic's not the only one who's got more then a few super forms in case the going gets too tough, when the problems too much for even Metal he busts out of the these ultra powerful forms. Wiz: the titan form causes Metal to frown to an enormous size gives him access to homing rockets, the Neo form allows him to conduct lightning and enhances his strength and speed but not much else as the form has only ever been used in a few cutscenes and gameplays. Boomstick: with Metal Madness he gets even bigger and gains flamethrowers and more homing missiles, but all of them have got nothing on his ultimate form, after scanning an copying the abilities of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, Metal evolved past all other forms to achieve the level that even Eggman himself wasn't sure he could reach, Metal Overlord. Wiz: it's no simple name either, Metal Overlord is so big he dwarfs even the Titan form and comes with all new abilities on hand, he can fire massive crystal fragments, missiles strong enough to put a dent in the legendary Super Sonic, several hidden lasers and the ability to use all his his copied powers at once, plus as an extra feature he has all the previous abilites of his Metal Madness form, which shouldn't be that surprising given how similar the two transformations both look and act. Boomstick: this flying dragon arsenal was so overpowered that it took the combined might of the super three to even stand a chance against him and finally put him on the scrapheap. Wiz: which brings us to one of Metal's deadliest side effects of his power, because of his overwhelming might coupled in with his own artificial intelligence which had been known to malfunction from time to time, Metal has attempted to take over the world, and overthrow Dr. Eggman himself in order to secure his army and military force for his own. Boomstick: and yet Eggman still keeps him around despite the fact that he's betrayed him in the past, that's that mental instability coming into play, this guy should really see a therapist. Wiz:Metal's want to surpass Sonic has gone from a mild rivalry into an obsession over the years, and should Eggman's orders interfere with his own goals to defeat his nemesis he isn't past attacking him to get what he wants. Boomstick: his black shield is tough enough to block Shadow's chaos spear and chaos blast, good enough in terms of physical combat to take on both Sonic and Shadow at once, and he once hit Sonic so hard he reverted him out of Super Sonic and back to base, as Metal Overlord he can throw around entire fleets of starships with no effort. and both him and Sonic were at the epicenter of a blast so powerful, it broke off a gigantic stalactite over the city, which we calculated in previous episodes to be over 10x the force of the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. plus he's also really smart thanks to the AI in his robo brain which is designed to be able to adapt to any opponent's technique, skill and fighting style, which after about a minute in combat allowed him all the Intel he needed to knock Knuckles out cold with a single strike. Wiz: it should also be noted that Metal Overlord is officially declared as being equal in power to the legendary Super Sonic form of his arch rival, very impressive considering Super Sonic was able to equal the power of one of Eggman's most devastating weapons, the Final Egg Blaster. Boomstick: because if the Death Egg wasn't enough of a an obvious Star Wars rip off Eggman had to go and create another planet destroying orbital super weapon. Wiz: that's hardly scratching the surface of it's power, the Final Egg Blaster was capable of destroying several star clusters at once, as Eggman demonstrated when he destroyed the closest one to them in a matter of seconds. the closest star cluster being the Hyades Cluster which is 153 light years away, as it took just under 5 seconds for the Blaster's laser to reach it means the laser was firing over 965,001,600 times FTL, the energy needed for such a blast would have to be over Multi Solar System busting power. Boomstick: wait a minute i've been playing these games for a long time and I've never seen any kind of power that could destroy multiple solar systems before, you sure this is actually canon? Wiz: it's true compared to other Sonic feats by himself and similar characters this may seem like an outlier but to be fair it was revealed in Sonic Forces that Sonic's overall power has increased extremely over time since the time of classic Sonic, plus when compared to other villains Sonic has faced like Infinite who by the end of the game was able to effortlessly summon a star and an entire army, it's perfectly reasonable. Boomstick: god damn is there anything that can beat this robot? Wiz: yes, while Metal is depicted as Sonic's superior in practically every category he still loses to him more times then not thanks to Sonic's creative thinking and genuine unpredictability in combat, plus it doesn't help that his desire to beat Sonic has clouded his judgment on many occasions and lead him to overestimate his own abilities, also using abilities like V. Maximum Overdrive can drain his internal power more frequently and leave him vulnerable to attack. Boomstick: he also can't use all of his copied abilities to the full extent of their original owners, especially when it comes to the Chaos Control, but still no matter how many times Sonic embarrasses, humiliates and mocks him, it's gonna take a lot more then a couple of chaos emeralds to keep this doomsday robot down for good. Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 Interlude Death Battle Category:Antonio valihora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles